Kokoro no Akuma
by Psychichexo
Summary: When Lady Jessica Bromley is kicked out of Demon Academy, she meets a demon who does more than just mentor her. Can she avoid her fate of being a Demon Thief?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is the prequel to Demon Thief & Le Morte d'Akuma. It's not required to understand the story, but it would make more sense if you've read them first. Also, Cyr is Sebastian Michaelis' first name. Enjoy...**

* * *

My first day. I wandered in the classroom; well I'm not sure if you could call it a classroom. There weren't any tables or chairs. But it was a room, and the class was going into it.

The first hour was more of a welcome. "Young demons, welcome to the academy. Here you will spend the next 500 years becoming the greatest demons you can be, before leaving us and either becoming a worker or joining the polinary." A seemingly young woman stood before us, smiling. Of course, she couldn't be young. You had to be at least 1000 to teach here.

A man started. "There will be no need for questions." Several raised hands slowly came down. "Everything will be explained to you within the time you will be here."

Another woman entered the room. The man pointed to her. "Now, by order of the demon council, you must all have an appointment with our psychic to ensure that you will not waste your demon powers in the future." He looked amongst us and pointed to one of the demons in the class. He stood and walked out with the psychic. Several moments later, he returned with a smile on his face and sat back in his seat.

One by one the demons left and returned. One boy never came back. I didn't know what that meant.

Eventually it was my turn. I walked out and entered another room. "Sit down, my dear." I sat on the seat opposite her. She took my hand. For a moment there was silence. "Oh dear." She paused. "What is your name, child?"

"L-lady Jessica Bromley." I stuttered.

"You are a Lady?" She questioned. I nodded in response. "What is your opinion of humans, my lady?"

"They are human. We use their souls…" I paused. "For food. With a contract-"

"That's enough, my lady." She interrupted. "We cannot continue your education any further."

I stopped. "What? Why?"

"You will become a Demon Thief."

"I don't even know what a Demon Thief is!"

"I do not intend to tell you. Now leave." The speech came from the demon that had entered with me. He pushed me out another door.

I lay on the ground and didn't move. They hadn't taught me anything. I didn't know anything.

Not even how to take a soul. I decided to lay still and allow myself to starve.

"Most of them do that, you know." I looked up and saw a demon standing over me. He offered me his hand but I ignored it. "Come on, my lady."

"I don't want to."

"I know, but you must. You can't allow your life to be wasted."

"But I will be a Demon Thief!" I sighed. "I don't even know what a Demon Thief is."

"Do you want me to tell you?" I nodded. "A demon thief is someone, well…a demon, who takes a soul that doesn't belong to them."

"They think I'd do that?" I pondered out loud.

"You will, if you live the way your living. After all, she is a real psychic."

"What's your name?"

"Cyr."

"That's a nice name." I took his hand and he pulled me off the ground and held me close.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for complimenting your name or for getting up?"

"Both."


	2. Chapter 2

He held my hand the whole way. We were demons, incapable of love, but what was this I felt?

He was protecting me.

We arrived at a manor. Such a beautiful manor it was. He led me through the entrance. There was a human laid on the ground, a male.

"Allen…you've arrived." He addressed Cyr.

"I've brought one."

Cyr leant over me and whispered in my ear. "In class we contracted with a human who is about to die. My contract is with him and he called me Allen. Take his soul."

"I don't know how!" I whispered back.

"I'll teach you." He pulled me, still holding my hand, towards the man.

"Kiss him and taste it, Jess. It's nice…"

"But how?"

"Just kiss him."

I kissed the man and felt his soul flood into me. It was beautiful. I felt the life drain from the man and I pulled away.

"Are you ok, my lady?"

"I'm fine…who was he?"

"Don't worry about it. He knew you were said to become demon thief and he knew you'd been kicked out of the academy."

"How?"

"I told him that if I came alone, I would take it, if I didn't, the person I brought would take it."

"But how did he know about my future?"

"My lady, this happens every year, people see the psychics and they aren't allowed to stay. There are about 3 or 4 each year. My opinion is that they should stay at the school to be educated, but the council won't listen."

"Demons have a council?"

"Yes, but they are true demons. The council should be fair. Maybe one day, they will."


	3. Chapter 3

"My lady, would you give me the honour of mentoring you?"

"Mentor me?"

"I'll teach you everything you need to know."

I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me away.

"I take it, my lady; you do not mind that I take your hand?"

I looked at him. "No, I quite like it actually." Our eyes met for a second, mesmerized. Cyr led me away, still holding my hand.

Several weeks passed and I was starting to believe that I would never become a demon thief.

I was also starting to believe that demons could love. Starting to believe I could love Cyr. I did love him.

"My lady." He kissed my hand.

"Cyr." I kissed his forehead. "Is it possible for demons to love?"

"I think it could be." He kissed my lips and embraced me. "Besides, you feel the same way I do, correct?"

I nodded. "Then what is this, if it isn't love?" I shrugged.

He made a valid point. If it wasn't love, it was some kind of affection, all too close to a human love.

"Kokoro no Akuma. A Demon's Heart. I don't really know how to explain it, but it's like how we have souls. They cannot be touched, but there is an entity within us that is similar to a human soul. But we don't really have souls in the human sense. Just as we cannot love in the human sense."

"Cyr," I paused. "I-I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

It started there. He would be my mentor by day, my partner the rest of the time. I began to stay at his house, as I daren't go back to my parents.

They hated the idea of demon thieves. I wished I could see them. They probably worried about me, but I couldn't face them and tell them

I'd been kicked out because they thought I'd be a demon thief. I don't know what they'd say to that. I didn't wish to find out either. Not now at least.

"Do you know what your power is?" I nodded in response.

"I'm a recreator, but I don't know how to control it."

"A recreator? That's quite easy to teach." I looked at him, wondering how a recreator would be easy to teach as a glass exploded. "With this other glass, try getting that same reaction."

I concentrated as the glass shook and eventually exploded. "Good. Very...good. Well...done." Cyr said in awe. "Your powers are strong, Jess. Try reversing it. Imagine it back in one piece." I concentrated on the pieces of glass and the image in my head. The glass lifted up and pushed itself together, reforming the shape. Cyr picked it up and held it in his hand, studying it. "Almost." He tapped it and it fell to pieces again, cutting his hand. "Sorry." I muttered, disappointed.

"Don't worry! I was surprised you recreated it in the first place, I didn't expect you to be able to reverse it just yet." He pulled me close and kissed me. Time almost stopped for a moment and class time finished. Demon time had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell. Not many demons get into relationships, but some do. For those who do, demon time was the time reserved for such activities. This night, would be what brings us even closer. We had no idea that what we were doing would create a child.

A few months later, Cyr arrived with some news. News he would be leaving to start working for his first master.

"I'm sorry, Jess, I have to go..." He held me in his arms as I cried myself to sleep. The next morning, I woke, alone, with just a note.

_'I'm not leaving by choice. Never think in a million years I would leave now by choice. From the very first moment I saw you lying there alone, I knew you'd be the one I loved with all my heart. You have blossomed into a true demon capable of everything now, my dear. This time spent with you has truly been the best of my existence. I wished with all my heart I could stay with you, but it just isn't possible. I saw how upset you got when I told you, I thought it best if I was to say goodbye for now in writing. I _will_ see you again, so don't go far. Forever and always yours, Cyr.' _

"I never even got to tell him that I'm pregnant. He'll never know now..." I said aloud to myself, beginning to sob again. "I was going to tell him last night..."

I felt lost without him. I didn't know what to do. As time went by, I still cried myself to sleep, if I slept at all. No Cyr, and a child growing inside of me. It kicked me and I doubled over in pain. I sobbed, screaming out for Cyr, but he didn't come. I knew he wouldn't come. It didn't stop me trying though.

Every night, I dreamt of either the child or Cyr. The child was a beautiful little girl. Truly beautiful, and mine. I didn't know what to call her. Crystal? Lily? Abigail? What if my dreams were wrong and it was a boy? What would I call it then? John? Sebastian?

More months past. I woke, the child ready to come out. I glanced at the clock. 3.27am and it was coming. I ran through the secret tunnel in Cyr's house that led to the hospital main entrance (with difficulty) and checked myself in. "I'm..." I panted. "About to give birth..."

I pushed. They told me to keep pushing and I did. Eventually, the child was born. The little girl I'd seen in my dreams. I reached out for her but they took her away to be washed. "Lady Jessica Bromley." A familiar voice muttered. The psychic from my first day. "You'd show your face here?"  
"Where is my daughter?"  
"You won't see her again."  
"But she's my daughter!"  
"And you are to become a demon thief, so you cannot keep your child. She will be adopted."  
"NO!" I screamed, sobbing. "Bring her to me!" I began to have a panic attack and no one would give her to me.

After hours of screaming, they threw me into a cell.


	6. Chapter 6 End

They made a mistake hiring vampires for guards.

"You know, I'm only here because they took my daughter from me for no good reason and I tried to stop them." He turned to look at me, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Why did they do that?" He asked.

"Because they think I'm going to become a demon thief." I pulled him up to the bars, kissing him and tasting his soul. I finished it and stealing the keys from him, I escaped from my cell.

As I ran through the demon cells, I saw demons attempting to escape from their own cells. I wanted to help them, but I had to go. I couldn't stay here, couldn't stay at Cyr's house anymore.

I ran out, past the house. Past the monuments I saw each day. Past the little shop I saw humans go into each day, to buy their bread and milk or whatever humans buy.

I stopped outside a huge mansion. I tidied myself up a bit and knocked on the door. A tall man opened the door and nodded at me, signalling to let me in.

After a few hours of talking with the man, he eventually let me see his master, who he hated. His master was a short, blonde young boy with blue eyes. The evil smirk on his face made me understand why the tall man hated him. I took him into a dark corner and kissed him, tasting his soul.

From then on, the mansion was mine and I often invited guests along, using my title as a Lady. I stole their souls each time, yet more kept coming. I didn't understand that, but it happened.

The tall man stayed for a while, but eventually, after a few weeks, left along with most of the money in the mansion I had found for him. It was enough for him to live a comfortable life.

I didn't stay close, like Cyr wanted.

Eventually I forgot about my daughter. I forgot how much I loved Cyr. I forgot my personality. I dropped the Lady in my name. I became simply Jess.

I had become the one thing Cyr tried to help me avoid. I had become a Demon Thief.

_Maybe the psychic was right._


End file.
